ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Migraine
Migraine is a song by Twenty One Pilots. It was shown in Willow and Xander, The Dynamic Girls and the Miscellaneous! Cartoons short, "Jenna". Lyrics Am I the only one I know Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat Shadows will scream that I'm alone I-I-I I've got a migraine And my pain will range from up, down, and sideways Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays 'Cause Sundays are my suicide days I don't know why they always seem so dismal Thunderstorms, clouds, snow and a slight drizzle Whether it's the weather or the ledges by my bed Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head Let it be said what the headache represents It's me defending in suspense It's me suspended in a defenseless test Being tested by a ruthless examiner That's represented best by my depressing thoughts I do not have writer's block my writer just hates the clock It will not let me sleep I guess I'll sleep when I'm dead And sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head Am I the only one I know Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat Shadows will scream that I'm alone But I know, we've made it this far, kid Yeah yeah yeah I am not as fine as I seem Pardon, me for yelling and telling you green gardens Are not what's growing in my psyche, it's a different me A difficult beast feasting on burnt down trees Freeze frame, please let me paint a mental picture portrait Something you won't forget, it's all about my forehead And how it is a door that hold's back contents That makes Pandora's box contents look non-violent Behind my eyelids are islands of violence My mind ship-wrecked this is the only land my mind could find I did not know it was such a violent island Full of tidal waves, suicidal crazed lions They're trying to eat me, blood running down their chin And I know that I can fight, or I can let the lion win I begin to assemble what weapons I can find 'Cause sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind Am I the only one I know Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat Shadows will scream that I'm alone But I know, we've made it this far, kid And I will say that we should take a day to break away From all the pain our brain has made, the game is not played alone And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it And keep it frozen and know that life has a hopeful undertone And I will say that we should take a day to break away From all the pain our brain has made, the game is not played alone And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it And keep it frozen and know that life has a hopeful undertone Am I the only one I know Waging my wars behind my face and above my throat Shadows will scream that I'm alone But I know, we've made it this far, kid Made it this far Made it this far Category:Pop rock songs Category:2010s songs Category:Twenty One Pilots songs Category:Songs